


Miranda's Reminder

by GINkasu



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Foreplay, Multiple Partners, Rival Relationship, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GINkasu/pseuds/GINkasu
Summary: With a crew full of gorgeous crew members Commander Shepard has been busy developing intimate relationships with some of them but today Miranda uses an erected opportunity to remind him just why she's his favorite.
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Male Shepard, Kasumi Goto/Male Shepard, Male Shepard/Ashley Williams, Male Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Miranda's Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**
> 
> This work was done in a collaboration between [me](https://twitter.com/GNkasu), [Spectre058](https://twitter.com/spectre058) and [rocketcat15](https://twitter.com/rocketcat_15) some years ago and published on my now deleted tumblr account. While all the images and basic idea around the character relationships originate from my own dirty imagination, all the writing was done between [Spectre058](https://twitter.com/spectre058) and [rocketcat15](https://twitter.com/rocketcat_15) who where kind enough to follow my direction and came up with some words for what otherwise would have stayed in my mind while doing the "arts".
> 
> In other words: I don't take credit for the writing, check them out if you want more quality story content!
> 
> * * *

Miranda let her eyes roam, shamelessly enjoying the view. “I do good work.” She purred to herself, letting her lips curl in a slow smile. She’d come up here with the intention of going over the Normandy’s readiness status, a routine monthly project that normally she’d have just sent electronically, but she’d had the time and figured in person was better. Boy had she been right. 

She’d caught him just after a shower, still naked and bent over one of his bedside dressers. The view from the doorway had been so fantastic that she was almost tempted to just stand there and take it in for a minute. He’d heard the door open though, and she’d sighed as he straightened and turned to face her. Not that the view was any worse from that angle, but there was something about his ass that just always did it for her. And apparently something about her did it for him. 

He hadn’t bothered hiding his growing erection as she’d crossed the room to him.

“Miranda.” He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. “Did we have a meeting I forgot about?” 

She gestured vaguely with the data pad she’d brought with her. “Not a meeting…” She tossed the pad on the couch. “But I can think of a least one thing you’ve forgotten recently.” He looked at her blankly, and she sighed. Did she really have to spell it out for him? “You’ve forgotten me, Shepard. You’ve been so busy playing around with those other girls, you’ve forgotten how to treat a real woman!” She hadn’t expected to get so worked up, but seeing him like this, naked and alone for the first time in what felt like forever, she wasn’t able to contain the outburst. He blinked at her. “I… I’m sorry, Miranda.” It was less of statement, more a confused question, and it stoked the pent up frustration she’d been fighting to suppress. “You should be!” She snarled. “And you’re going to make it up to me right now.” 

She took a quick step forward, pulling him into a kiss. All the pent up frustration and loneliness she’d been feeling recently went into that kiss, and the intensity of it was scorching.

All of this might be coming at Shepard fast, but he wasn’t stupid, and his reflexes kicked in where his rational brain faltered. He kissed her back, arms sliding around her waist to pull her in close. She reached up to caress his cheek, her gloves muting the roughness of his stubble.

His touch traveled lower, sliding down to rest on the small of her back. The feeling of it, even through her suit, sent shivers up her spine, but she wasn’t ready to let him off the hook that easily. She broke the kiss, turning around until she could feel his hardness against her ass.

He moaned as her hand slid between them and started to tease the head of his cock. His hands started to fumble at the fasteners to her jumpsuit until she put her hand on his, stopping it. She looked back over her shoulder at him. “Before you get anything else, Shepard. You need to show me you still want me.”

And show her he did. He took his time, doing it right. His hands moved in sensuous patterns, at first staying away from her breasts and hips, giving every inch of her that he could reach the attention and praise she was due. Only after he’d explored everywhere else did he caress her chest. There too he took his time, not simply grabbing but worshiping her body in the way a woman as amazing as Miranda deserved to be worshiped.

A pleased little moan slipped out of her as he sank slowly to his knees, leaving a trail of kisses along her spine as he did. That drew a moan from Miranda, and she tried to cover it by teasing him. “Do any of those other girls have an ass this good?” 

He looked up at her, and she couldn’t help but think how cute he looked on his knees. “Nobody has an ass as good as yours, Miranda.” 

“Damn right.” She muttered and stepped out of his arms. It was only a few steps to her destination, and she made sure to sway her hips with each one. “Then come here.” She commanded as she bent over his desk. “Show me how much you appreciate it.”

He crossed the room in record time, again sinking to his knees and burying his face between her cheeks. He plastered her ass with kisses. 

That was the last straw for Miranda and she reached up to release the fastener of her jumpsuit. Shepard saw what she was doing and started pulling at it between kisses. The modified jumpsuit she’d started wearing since she and Shepard’s first night had been designed for exactly this situation and it came away easily, exposing her chest, then her back, and finally her ass, but leaving on her sleeves, belt and boots. 

They both gasped as the last of the interdicting fabric came away and their naked skin finally touched.

Miranda pressed back against him, one hand on the desktop to steady herself, and he brushed her hair out of the way to kiss the back of her neck. She could feel Shepard’s desire in the way he ground himself against her, and could hear it in the panting breaths he drew between kisses. That was enough for her. She’d needed to know that he still wanted her, and it was readily apparent he did.

She tilted her hips back a little, feeling the tip of his cock nudging against her. He was practically twitching to be inside her and while she wanted to tease him for longer, she had to admit that she wanted it as much as he did. His hands tightened on her waist, his lips planted kisses on her neck and the tip of his cock poised at her pussy lips. She gave in.

“Do it, Shepard,” she whispered. He did as he was told, easing himself into her. She moaned as he kept going, finally stopping as his hips kissed her ass. A lazy smile spread over her face as he started to fuck her.

“Is that the best you can do, Commander?” she commented. “That might be enough for the others, but for me… You’ll have to try a bit harder.” Shepard sped up and Miranda moaned as she felt his fingers slide down to rub her pussy as he fucked her. His weight shifted, and she reached out for the desk, ready for him to shove her down onto it.

He did not disappoint, and she let him pin her against the tabletop as he pounded her, his arms wrapped around her and his breath hot against her ear.

Miranda’s hair fell across her face, but she didn’t care. She closed her eyes, each of Shepard’s aggressive thrusts rocking her body and shaking the table.

His lips trailed over every exposed inch of her skin as his fingers played over her pussy, his other hand squeezing her perfect ass. She knocked over a coffee cup with her elbow and growled with pleasure. She knew she had him now: the way he was lavishing attention on her was enough to tell her that, even without everything else. 

There was no harm in indulging him for a while - after all, she’d be lying to herself if she pretended she didn’t want it like this every bit as much as he did. 

So she let him fuck her, pressing her knees together as she felt an orgasm building. She let him take her right to the brink, and then reluctantly straightened up, reaching behind her to gently push him away. 

He pulled out and took a few steps away. She took a breath, steadying herself as her orgasm slipped away before she turned around. He was going to make her cum, but when he did, Miranda would be the one on top. “That was more like it,” she said, lifting herself neatly onto the desk and crossing her legs. Her lips curled into a smug little smile as she noticed his eyes tracing a line along the leather of her boots climbing her legs. 

She made a show of getting comfortable, running her eyes over his sweat-soaked body as he breathed heavily, his eyes screaming to touch her again. Then, with that same smug smile, she opened her legs, just allowing him to look for a second. 

“Well?” she asked, arching her eyebrow. He crossed the distance between them in a moment, and she wrapped her thighs around his waist as he penetrated her.

His arms curled around her and she pulled him in as deep as she could, restricting him to grinding his hips to fuck her. She smirked at him, knowing it was driving him crazy.

Her hands wrapped around his head and she moaned shamelessly as he pleasured her. She pulled close to kiss him and as he leaned in she guided him down, sprawling out on the desk with him on top of her. Her hands on his head and her legs wrapped around him held him in place as he gave her every inch.

She caught sight of the picture on Shepard’s desk out of the corner of her eye. His lovers. She tilted her head to look at it, allowing Shepard to fuck her harder. She moaned, running her eyes over the picture. 

Ashley, looking jealous even in the image - the woman she’d already shared Shepard with once. Liara, flaunting her cleavage and reciprocating a loving touch from Shepard. Kasumi - an occasional distraction for the Commander. Jack, the unpredictable one. And herself. She noticed the hint of a smirk on her lips, and knew it was because Shepard’s hand was firmly on her ass. Her own hand had been creeping up his thigh, out of the camera’s view. 

Miranda had known it then in the room with them, and she knew it with Shepard inside her now: Liara might be his favourite, but Shepard worshiped her body. 

And she could make him do anything she wanted. She kept her eyes on the other women as Shepard pounded her, the feeling of Ashley’s jealous gaze threatening to make her cum. She considered giving in to it, but she wanted to savor this. She unwound her legs from Shepard’s waist and sat up, shoving him back into the chair.

He waited for her, and she strutted over, straddling him and taking him inside her again. She bucked her hips, feeling his hands roam her body before inevitably settling on her ass and squeezing hard. Moaning, she leaned in and pulled her body as close to his as she could.

He wrapped his arms around her, moaning back. He didn’t need to tell her how close he was, his thrusts were enough. Miranda’s own orgasm was close, and she finally let it take her.

It hit a second before Shepard’s. She pressed her face into his neck and sank down into his lap, grinding her hips against him as her legs shook. His gasps told her what was coming a second before she felt his cum inside her. 

The sensation drew out an unrestrained moan, the thought that most of his other women probably wouldn’t let him do that extending her pleasure. Wave after wave washed over her - intensified by how long she’d waited for it - as Shepard pumped load after load into her. She planted a kiss on his neck for each one.

When he was finally spent and she could feel his cum seeping out of her and down her thighs, she pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
